True Side
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Honoka finds out what Yomi/Yami is...sorta...and she finds out what Natsu's allegiance is...sorta... Honoka/Natsu Fluffy, SHORT one-shot


Summary: Honoka finds out what Yomi/Yami is...sorta...and she finds out what Natsu's allegiance is...sorta... Honoka/Natsu Fluffy, SHORT one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own HSD.

A/N: Just to tell you, I hope that the one who created the manga of HSD will reveal to Honoka that Natsu is part of Yomi. I wanna see her reaction. This is my view of her reaction, if she did find out. And I forget if Yomi is really aiming to kill Kenichi.

And I really should start working on the next chapter of 'Confession to Him' and the one where Natsu got stabbed.

* * *

><p>"Swallow a thousand needless~" Honoka sang as she skipped happily. She ignored the dark aura surrounding Natsu as sparkles seemed to shine all around her.<p>

"Let go of me," he muttered, trying to tug his arm free from her iron grip. She smiled before gripping tighter.

"And why should I do that Nacchi? You owe me for losing to me at Othello...AGAIN?" she cackled, fire surrounding her as flames burst in her eyes. Natsu facepalmed while running a hand through his head. This girl was impossible to deal with at times.

"Nacchi..." Honoka's voice dropped and he looked at her.

"GO BEAT UP THOSE EVIL LOOKING GUYS THAT SEEM TO BE WAITING FOR US!" Honoka yelled dramatically, pointing at two boys who HAD been there for a while. Natsu facepalmed again.

"Just because they stay in one place doesn't mean-" realization hit Natsu. Those symbols on their right shoulders...it was Yomi's symbol! He, on instinct, put Honoka behind him and shot a glance at them. They were watching with narrowed eyes, and one of them was beckoning with his head at Natsu.

"Now?" Natsu hissed silently. Why were they calling him to the base, suddenly? Today was supposed to be Natsu's free day(which, of course, was ruined by Honoka). He felt Honoka trying to peek around Natsu, but the blond used his arm to push her back a little more. If they saw Honoka, Natsu didn't know what they would do...but he knew it would be bad.

Natsu started to slowly step backwards, urging Honoka to do the same. However, the brown haired girl kept trying to look around him. Natsu groaned in annoyance. He was about to yell at her, but then they were surrounded, and Natsu's eyes darkened.

"N...Nacchi..." Honoka's voice dropped, peering around her. "Evil people..."

Natsu stayed silent.

"Hermit, what are you doing?" one of them demanded, crossing their arms over their chests. "Who's the runt?" they demanded, jerking a head towards Honoka.

"BLEH!" Honoka stuck her tongue out and pulled the skin under her right eye. Anger marks appeared one by one, and Natsu resisted the urge to chuckle. "And what'd you call Nacchi a crab?"

"So she doesn't know?" another chuckled, the only one unfazed by Honoka's rude remarks. Natsu then stiffened as he glared.

"Know what? HONOKA DEMANDS TO KNOW!" Honoka yelled, stomping on one of their foot.

"You little brat!" they moved, aiming their fists at Honoka. Luckily, Natsu had sensed this before and went in to defend her.

"We, Yomi, aim for one thing. To kill Shirahama Kenichi!" one of them yelled.

"And Hermit is a part of us!" another added. Honoka gasped, and looked at the blond, who was busy beating down the Yomi members.

"Nacchi...you want to kill onii-chan?" Honoka mumbled. Natsu said nothing, and her bottom lip trembled, her hair creating a shadow over her face. When everyone was on the floor and Natsu looked away from Honoka, something erupted.

"SO WHAT IF HE DOES? NACCHI ALWAYS WANTS TO KILL ONII-CHAN ANYWAYS!" Honoka yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>She had said that, but why was she fuming and a dark aura surrounded her anyways, Natsu had wondered when they were walking.<p>

"Nacchi didn't tell me. Nacchi didn't tell me. Nacchi didn't tell me." Honoka hissed under her breath, but made sure he heard her.

"Honoka-"

"Part of an evil group."

"You-"

"Didn't tell Honoka."

"Hey-"

"Even though Nacchi is Honoka's friend."

"...done yet?" Nacchi smirked as he stepped away from Honoka.

"I still got a lot more Nacchi," Honoka said in a dazed tone.

"Well, shut up."

"Nacchi?"

"What?"

"I don't believe you're evil."


End file.
